


Paris

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bottom Magnus, F/F, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Centric, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec took a deep breath. “Magnus...you’re being held for conspiring to commit treason and the murder of a Council member.”He had never seen Magnus ever look so visibly ill. For a moment it looked like the man was going to vomit, but he just closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.“Murder and treason? Why don’t we just slap on theft for an extra juicy treat.” Magnus tried to look calm but his voice shook.Title based on the song Paris by Chainsmokers





	1. I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea honestly came to me while I was working on another fanfic and I liked the idea of it so much that I deciede to play with it and see where it goes so I hope you all enjoy it :)

**I‘ve got you**

“Move,” Alec demanded.

“We have our orders-” 

“I do not care about your orders,” Alec interrupted. “Move.” He used his best commanding voice and the guards looked at each other before stepping out of the way and letting him pass. 

He walked down the long corridor and stopped in front of the cell Magnus was in. His chest clenched at the sight of the man. 

Magnus was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, eyes closed, and head tipped back against the stone wall. 

“Magnus…” Alec touched the bar and pulled his hand back sharply as the stinging pain that shot up his arm. 

“Reinforcements,” Magnus said. “You don’t get to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn with the danger level of a kitten.” 

“What do they think you’ll do? Melt the bars?” Alec asked. He flexed his fingers and crossed them over his chest. 

“Among other things,” Magnus answered. 

He opened his eyes to look at Alec. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to check on you,” Alec answered. “Make sure you’re alright.” 

“Oh, I’m just peachy.” Magnus smiled. 

Alec winced at the tone. 

“I’ve been locked in a cell with magic blocking runes, handcuffed for quote ‘my protection’ enabling me incapable of any sort of hand movement without my flesh burning, healing and burning again. I am being treated like some common criminal and I don’t even know what I did,” Magnus told him. 

Alec took a deep breath. “Magnus...you’re being held for conspiring to commit treason and the murder of a Council member.” 

Alec had never seen Magnus ever look so visibly ill. For a moment it looked like the man was going to vomit, but he just closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. 

“Murder and treason? Why don’t we just slap on theft for an extra juicy treat.” Magnus tried to look calm but his voice shook. 

“Magnus. Obviously it’s not true,” Alec replied. “You would never do something like that.” 

“I never thought I’d ever date a shadowhunter yet,” Magnus motioned between them and flinched at the movement.

Alec wanted to touch the bars again but stopped himself. “I’ll be back. Don’t...go anywhere.” He regretted the choice of words the moment they left his mouth. “I’ll be back.” 

Magnus just nodded and Alec gave him a smile that the other tentatively returned and made his way out back down the corridor. He passed by the guards as they walked passed them. They were speaking to each other in soft voices and Alec swallowed down the feeling of dread in his stomach and went to find Jace. 

Alec found Jace waiting outside the Accord’s Hall with Isabelle and Clary. He jogged over to join them and Isabelle placed a hand on his arm. 

“What happened to your hand?” Jace frowned. 

“They put runes on the bars,” Alec answered. “Like he’s going to do anything to them handcuffed and without magic.” He shook his head. “It’s not right.” 

“We went over the council member’s house,” Isabelle told him. “There was magic everywhere. Powerful magic.”

“Magnus would never kill a council member,” Alec snapped. 

“I never said he would,” she replied gently. “I’m just saying. Whoever did it, used powerful enough magic that it would be logical to point fingers at Magnus. He’s one of the most powerful known warlocks alive.”

Alec ran a hand through his hair. “I want to look at the house for myself.” 

Jace nodded. 

“We’ll cover for you,” Clary told them. “Be careful.” 

“You need to relax Alec,” Jace said when they started walking. “A short fuse isn’t going to help Magnus.” 

“Why would they think that about him? After everything he’s done?” Alec asked. “It’s not right.” 

“Just don’t start going off all half cocked alright?” Jace replied. 

The moment Alec stepped into the house he shuddered. The air was thick with death. Papers were strewn about to give off the appearance of a scuffle and the hairs on the back of Alec’s neck stood on end as they looked around. 

“This, this isn’t Magnus’s magic,” Alec finally said. 

Jace raised an eyebrow. “You know the difference between this magic and Magnus’s?” 

Alec nodded. “You can breathe with his magic...this...this is suffocating. Thick.” He tugged at his collar. “You can’t feel it?” 

Jace shook his head. “I don’t spend much time around warlocks,” he reminded Alec. 

They did an entire sweep of the home and Alec couldn’t shake the feeling in the back of his head. He was relieved when they finally left the house and began making their way to the temporary housing they were given and locked himself in his room. 

He didn’t want the others involved in what he was about to do. 

* * *

Magnus swallowed as he sat in his cell. It hurt to breathe or move. The runes on the wall prevented him from even using the tiniest shred of magic to heal his wounds. He was too weak. He wanted to curl into a ball and just give up. 

It was quiet except for the guards just outside the cell. They were talking about him. He had given up trying to plead his innocence. His voice was falling on deaf ears and he realized there is no use pleading. They had made up their mind. In their eyes he was guilty.  

So he sat in the dark, cold cell still dressed for his date he was supposed to be going on with Alec. A simple picnic in the park. Nothing fancy. Magnus even prepared the food himself. He was quite pleased with the outcome and couldn’t wait for Alec to try it only instead of Alec he had been greeted by two shadowhunters who slapped the cuffs on his wrist with not so much as a word of warning. 

Then Alec had showed up, believing he was innocent. And that gave Magnus some hope. A small shred, enough to cling to when the guards returned and inflicted as much damage as they were allowed. 

Just because he was a downworlder, he was still the High Warlock until his trial and the council knew the backlash they’d face from the downworlder council if they caught wind of the treatment they dealt him. 

He took a deep breath and coughed. He could taste blood in the back of his throat and swallowed. 

Magnus involuntarily flinched as a guard approached the cell bars. They slid open with a creak and then gentle fingers were cupping his face and he recognized the blue eyes peering back at him. 

“Alec...what are you doing?” Magnus asked hoarsely.

“We have fifteen minutes before the guards wake up,” Alec answered. He used a key to unlock the handcuffs and tossed them aside and wrapped a jacket around Magnus’s shoulders. 

“Alec…” Magnus grabbed his arm. 

“Not now,” Alec gave him a look that promised later. “Can you manage a portal?” 

“If you can get me out of this cell, I think I’ve got enough to at least get us to France....” Magnus answered. 

Alec nodded and helped Magnus to his feet. He kept his arm around him as they walked out of the cell and down to the corridor to a space big enough for the portal. Magnus channeled as much magic as he could muster. 

It wasn’t his best work but it would do for the time being. Alec kept his hold on him as they went through and if it wasn’t for that, Magnus is pretty sure he would’ve face planted the marble floor if Alec wasn’t keeping him upright. 

“I’ve got you,” Alec assured him and led him over to the loveseat as the portal closed. 

Magnus sagged against him and closed his eyes. Alec ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. 

“I’ve got you Mags,” he murmured. 


	2. Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was staring at his parabatai rune. Like he knew it was only a matter of time.
> 
> “Don't,” Magnus said. “I know what you're thinking. Don't do it.”
> 
> “You don't know what I'm thinking,” Alec replied.
> 
> “You're thinking about breaking the bond,” Magnus answered. “Swear to me you won’t do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this :)

Magnus flinched when he woke up to runed arms wrapped tightly around him only to relax when he realized it was Alec and suddenly felt guilty at having flinched in the first place. He knew Alec would never hurt him. Not intentionally. Alec wasn't that type of person. 

He felt better as he laid settled against Alec. Rested and, as he inspected some of the more obvious cuts and bruises littering his skin, strong enough for his body’s healing to kick in. 

It didn't hurt so much to breathe and on closer inspection, his ribs had mended themselves. 

Alec stirred as Magnus began to sit up and blinked a couple times. He took in their surroundings, took in Magnus’s appearance, and his eyes glazed over with anger. 

“I should go back and kick their asses,” he stated. He brushed his finger over the small healed scar just under Magnus’s right eye. “They had no right to hurt you.”

“They were well within their rights,” Magnus sighed. “They inflicted just enough that it would look like I had struggled when they came to arrest me.” 

Alec swallowed. “They trashed your home. I thought...I thought, I thought you been attacked and I...I couldn't...I couldn't find you...Jace and I...We couldn’t locate you.”

“You, and...Jace? You tried to track me?” Magnus asked. He was surprised and touched at the gesture. Alec cared enough to use his and Jace’s parabatai strength to look for him. 

“Of course,” Alec looked more surprised at the fact Magnus was surprised. He sat up until Magnus had to sit astride him or risk falling onto the floor. “I know that I’m not the best boyfriend...I’m terrible at a lot of things, I made you keep this secret for so long because of my own insecurity and pushed you away more times then I’d like to admit...But, but I love you and I swear to you. I will always look for you and I will never let anything happen to you.” 

“Alec,” Magnus spoke his name softly. “I...don't deserve you.”

“You deserve so much more Magnus,” Alec said as he cupped his face. 

Alec wiped away tears Magnus hadn’t realized were running down his cheeks with his thumbs and kissed him. Not a shy, tentative kiss that brought back memories of the first few times they'd kissed. Curled up in Magnus’s sofa, Alec blushing and clumsy trying to work out the mechanics. 

It was a deep, toe curling kiss. One that had warmth pulling in his belly, full of so much unspoken emotion he was drowning. Alec slipped his fingers under the hem of Magnus’s shirt and stroked his skin softly. He ran his hands higher until Magnus pulled away. 

“I should shower,” Magnus said.

Alec nodded and gave him one last kiss before letting him go. “Don’t take too long. I’ll come in after you.” 

Magnus smiled a bit. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” 

He got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and as an afterthought locked it, before going into the adjoining bathroom and locking that door behind him. He took  a deep breath and vomited into the sink. 

It hurt, his ribs were still sore and he hadn't eaten anything since they'd arrested him, most of it was bile and that just made his stomach feel worse. He slid to floor when he finished and hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes to calm himself down. 

There was no use in doing anything drastic. He was too drained to do anything even remotely consisting of magic. He wanted to sleep again. He wanted this entire thing to be a nightmare. He wanted to go home.

Magnus pulled himself to his feet and showered. He stayed until the water ran from hot, to cold, to freezing, to where he knew he would catch hypothermia unless he got out. He dried off and unlocked the bathroom door to step into the bedroom.  

He rooted around in the drawers for something to wear and retreated back into the bathroom, locking the door once more. He carded his fingers through the knots in his hair and picked up the scissors on the edge of the sink. 

The first snip was hard. The second less so. And he kept cutting until the floor was littered with black curls. He washed his hair again and towel dried it. He’d trimmed the sides, left some on the top. He dressed and unlocked the bathroom door. The bedroom door followed after he was sure he wasn't going to vomit again and he walked to the kitchen. 

Alec was staring at his parabatai rune. Like he knew it was only a matter of time. 

“Don't,” Magnus said. “I know what you're thinking. Don't do it.”

“You don't know what I'm thinking,” Alec replied. 

“You're thinking about breaking the bond,” Magnus answered. “Swear to me you won’t do it.” 

“What do you propose we do then?” Alec asked.

“I was all for letting them think I was guilty,” Magnus answered. 

“Well I sure as hell wasn't,” Alec told him. He frowned. “What did you do to your hair?” 

“I needed a trim,” Magnus answered. “And don't try to change the subject. You are not breaking your bond and that's final. Swear it.” 

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine…I swear on the angels I will not break my parabatai bond with Jace.” 

Magnus nodded. “I’ll call Ragnor.” 

“Are you sure that's wise?” Alec asked. 

“We can trust Ragnor,” Magnus answered. “He may know a way to block the parabatai rune. And he won't turn us in.” 

Alec looked reluctant but nodded. “Alright.” 

Magnus gave a reassuring smile. He  _ hoped _ Ragnor wouldn’t turn him in. 

* * *

“I must say, this is quite a lot of shit you've gotten yourself into,” Ragnor said. “And we’ve literally been in shit.” 

“It was a bird poop Ragnor. And I got us out of there,” Magnus pointed out. 

The green skinned warlock’s expression changed from pensive to sympathetic and he placed a hand on Magnus’s arm. 

“How are you?” He asked. 

“As well as I can be,” Magnus answered.  He ran a hand through his hair and dropped his hands to his sides. “I'm more worried about Alec to be honest. He wants to break his parabatai bond. I can't let him do that.” 

Ragnor nodded and removed his hand as Alec walked back inside the house. 

“Alexander. Never thought I’d ever see a Lightwood step into my home,” Ragnor said. 

“Magnus trusts you,” Alec replied. 

“Yet you don't,” Ragnor pointed out. 

“If Magnus trusts you, then that's good enough for me,” Alec told him. 

“So I see we’re on the same page. Excellent,” Ragnor nodded. “You can use the guest room for the time being. It’ll take me a couple days to get everything for the blocking spell, and they won't come looking for you here. Not yet.” 

“I owe you one,” Magnus said relieved. 

“This one’s on me,” Ragnor gave Magnus a soft smile. “Honestly. You're my friend Magnus. I would do this for you regardless. Now go lay down. You look exhausted. I will keep the little nephilim company.” 

Magnus looked over at Alec.

“He’s right,”Alec said. “I’ll bring you some tea later.” 

Alec looked at Ragnor once Magnus had gone upstairs. Ranger merely beckoned him with a crook of his finger and they walked out of the back door. 

“That was very prince charming of you,” Ragnor said. “Breaking Magnus out of the Accords.” 

“Yeah well, I don't believe Magnus capable of something like that,” Alec replied. “He would never kill someone.” 

“How do you know?” Ragnor asked. “You hardly know Magnus.” 

“I know enough,” Alec answered. “Do you think he’s capable of killing someone?” 

“I've known Magnus nearly all his life,” Ragnor answered. “And I don't think I’ll ever know everything about him.” 

Alec swallowed and nodded. 

“Does your parabatai know what you did?” Ragnor asked. He looked at the rune. 

“No. I didn't tell him anything,” Alec answered. “I didn't want him involved.” 

“You realize ff you do this, you won’t be able to feel each other so long as it’s in place,” Ragnor told him. 

“If I don’t do this, I can’t help Magnus,” Alec replied. “They will make Jace track me and if he says no they will force him. I don’t want that on him.” 

“Who’s to say they won’t force him even if he can’t feel you?” Ragnor asked. “You shadowhunters are relentless in your pursuits for what you deem ‘proper justice’.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Alec ground out. “My parents were followers of Valentine and after everything Magnus has done for them, they still think he’s guilty. It makes me sick. And if I hadn’t sworn to Magnus I wouldn’t break my bond I would cut off my own arm if it would mean they couldn’t find Magnus.”

Ragnor placed his hand on Alec’s arm. “Relax Alexander. Take a deep breath...good. And another. Good. Now listen closely because I will only say this to you once.” 

Alec nodded. 

“If anything happens to Magnus, you call me. Do you understand?” Ragnor told him. “I don’t care where you are. I don’t care if he tells you not to. You. Call. Me.” 

“Call you. Understood,” Alec told him. 

Ragnor nodded and let him go. “I’ll need some of your blood for the spell.” 

Alec felt around in his pockets and pulled out one of Jace’s knives he’d grabbed before he left and sliced his palm before holding his hand over the jar that had appeared in Ragnor’s hand. He used a piece of cloth to wrap the cut and led Alec back inside. 

“I’m going to need some of Jace’s blood as well,” Ragnor told him. “It's the only way the spell will work.”

“I can’t...If I go back-”

“No one said you would be,” Ragnor interrupted. “I’ll go.” 

“Jace isn't going to just hand over some of his blood,” Alec pointed out. 

“He will if I tell the Council it will help locate you,” Ragnor answered. 

“...Will it?” Alec asked. 

“Yes, but they don't know that,” Ragnor answered. “And I don't intend to tell them how it works.” 

Alec nodded a little.

“I have no intention of leading them to the two of you,” Ragnor told him. “You can relax Alexander.” 

“I’m trying,” Alec replied. 

“I’m going to assume you two haven't eaten in a few days. Help yourself, I should be back tonight,” Ragnor told him as he pulled on his coat. “And do not have sex on my desk. You can at least do me that courtesy.” 

Alec blushed. “We weren't planning on it.” 

Ragnor shut the door behind him as he stepped outside and Alec looked around. He went to the kitchen and found a tea pot on the stove and filled it with water before setting it to boil. 

The sun had just finished setting when Alec went upstairs to check on Magnus. He was twisting a ring around his finger and staring at a fixed point on the bed. 

“...We could go back,” Magnus said without looking up. “We’ll say that I tricked you with my magic, and you came to your senses, subdued me, and dragged me back...,” Magnus told him. 

“Magnus, no,” Alec replied. “We are not doing that. You are innocent and we are going to prove it.” 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Magnus asked. “We can’t get near that house. They can force Jace to track you, they’re going to figure out that we came to see Ragnor and the second they do they will come looking for us and they will drag us back kicking and screaming.” 

Alec jumped as a vase nearby shattered, and a mirror hanging on the wall cracked at the sudden outlash of magic. Magnus stilled his hands and drew his knees to his chest. 

Alec walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Ragnor went to get blood from Jace. He’s going to throw them off with a blood tracking and then he’ll do the spell to block my parabatai rune,” Alec told him. “We’re going to figure this out.” 

“How?” Magnus asked. “We can't rely on the Shadowhunters. We can’t rely on Jace or Isabelle or Clary because your parents will find out and and there aren't too many people I know that that won't turn us in without hesitation.” 

Alec knew he was right. “What about Luke?” 

“What about him?” Magnus asked. 

“You said yourself, we can't get near the house. But Luke could,” Alec answered. “We could ask him.” 

“Alec…” Magnus looked reluctant. “I don't think he’d risk his pack to help us.” 

“Maybe not us...But I bet he'd risk it for you,” Alec answered. “I can think of a few people who would risk everything to help you.”

“What makes you so sure they won't stab us in the back?” Magnus asked. 

“You helped Luke, even after everything he did with Valentine. You helped Raphael and Simon after they both became vampires,” Alec answered. “I really doubt they're just going to turn you into the Clave over a little murder and treason charge.”

Magnus smiled a bit. “A little? It's murder and treason.” 

“Would you prefer big?” Alec asked. “Alright. I doubt they would turn you into the Clave for a big murder and treason charge...Doesn't have as a nice a ring to it as little.”

Magnus laughed and Alec smiled. 

“Laughter is always a good sign,” Ragnor said from the doorway. “You know he’s right Magnus. You'd be surprised at how many people would give an arm for you.” 

“I'd prefer everyone keep their limbs,” Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Blood stains like a bitch.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “It was one time and I said I was sorry.” 

“Don't say sorry to me. Say it to my 15th century Persian rug,” Magnus replied. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Who keeps a 15th century Persian rug in their bathroom?”

“As amusing as it is listening to the two of you, I do have a spell to perform,” Ragnor reminded. “I’ll need to see your parabatai rune.” 

Alec stood up and removed his shirt, handing it to Magnus. Ragnor poured the blood that had been in the jar in his hand and dipped his finger into it. 

“You don’t have to do this Alec,” Magnus told him. “Not for me.”

Alec took a deep breath and exhaled slowly standing up straighter. “Do it.” 


	3. Lightwood Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am merging characters from the book and character's from the show Shadowhunter's for this story which is why there is mention of Lydia and Aldertree.

Jace shuddered and dropped a hand on his parabatai rune, frowning. He caught Isabelle’s gaze across the table and nodded subtly towards outside. A few other people gathered around shot him a glance but he ignored it as he left the hall and went over to Isabelle a few ways off. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said. 

“I can’t sense Alec anymore,” Jace replied, keeping his voice low. 

“What do you mean you can’t sense him?” She asked. 

“It’s like he’s dropped off the face of the earth,” Jace answered. “I could sense him just fine a couple minutes ago...And now...nothing.” 

“You don’t think he tried to-” 

“No,” Jace interrupted. “No. If he did something like that...he wouldn’t do something like that.” 

“We didn’t think he’d break the law either,” Isabelle replied. 

“He wouldn’t’ve done it unless he had a reason to,” Jace said. “We know Magnus didn’t kill anyone.” 

“Aldertree seems to think he’s guilty,” Isabelle pointed out. 

“Aldertree thinks everyone is guilty. He thought Clary was in line with Valentine because he’s her father and he threw Simon in jail because he wouldn’t testify against our family,” Jace replied. 

Isabelle wrapped her arms around herself. “You think this has anything to do with Ragnor Fell offering to use a blood tracking spell to find Magnus and Alec?” 

“It did seem a little too...helpful,” Jace answered. 

Isabelle nodded. “So, they were right under our noses. Smart.” She dropped her arms. “What should we do?” 

“They’re going to figure out Ragnor lied,” Jace answered. “Could you cover for me while I go?” 

“Just be careful,” Isabelle told him. “I can’t lose any more brothers Jace.” 

“Alec will fight for what he believe’s in Iz, and he’ll win,” Jace told her. 

“I wasn’t talking about Alec,” she said, but smiled a bit. 

“I know,” Jace replied. 

She rolled her eyes. “Go before I change my mind.” 

Isabelle started walking back towards the house they were staying in and spotted Clary sitting on the front steps. 

“What are you doing out here?” Isabelle asked. 

“No one was answering,” Clary answered as she stood up. “I told Lydia I wanted to see how you were holding up.” 

“And she let you come?” Isabelle asked. 

“On the grounds that if I found out anything regarding Alec and Magnus I report back,” Clary answered. 

Isabelle unlocked the front door and led her inside. “My parents are trying to make a deal with Aldertree for Alec. They swear he will testify that Magnus coerced him into everything.” 

“That’s not telling me how you’re holding up,” Clary pointed out. 

They sat down on the couch in the living room and Isabelle ran a hand through her hair. “I know why he didn’t tell us what he planned,” she said. “The less we know, the less we can be incriminated...and I want to be mad at him for it…”

“But you can’t,” Clary finished for her. 

“I would’ve done the same thing for someone I loved,” Isabelle sighed. “What is it about the men in this family and the things they do for love? My father had no real interest in Valentine’s Uprising but stayed for my mother. Jace risked everything for you and helping you find your mother...and Max…”

Clary reached over and squeezed her hand. 

Isabelle gave her an apologetic smile and slipped her hand free to wipe her eyes. “You didn’t come over here to see me cry.”

“No, but I did come over to see how you were and if you need to cry, then I’ll be your shoulder,” Clary replied. 

“You are way too nice for a shadowhunter,” Isabelle said. 

“Please, I can kick your ass any day,” Clary replied. 

Isabelle smirked. “Someone’s a bit too confident.” 

“Nope, just sure,” Clary replied. 

“If you’re so sure then you won’t object to a little sparring match in the back yard,” Isabelle said as she stood up. “Loser cooks dinner?” 

“Now I’m tempted to let you win,” Clary teased. 

She stood up and followed Isabelle outside to the back yard. 

“How about loser takes the winner to dinner?” Clary added. “Winner picks the place.” 

“Alright,” Isabelle nodded and took off her jacket. “I’ll take that bet.” 

* * *

“Jace Herondale,” Ragnor said as he opened the door. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“The Council is going to figure out the blood track is bogus,” Jace told him. “You needed my blood to do some sort of blocking spell didn’t you?” 

“He was very adamant about it,” Ragnor waved him in and shut the door. “Drink?” 

“I can’t stay,” Jace shook his head. “I just figured I should warn you. If I figured it out, Aldertree is going to figure it out and when he does, it’s not going to be good.” 

“Dealing with shadowhunters never is,” Ragnor pointed out. “Let Aldertree come. I’ve nothing to hide. I told you all the blood tracking was not reliable.”

Jace nodded a little. “Do you...do you know where they are?” 

“I don’t,” Ragnor answered. “I didn’t ask. Magnus has a few places scattered around the globe, and enough money. For all I know, they could still be in Idris.” 

“Why would they stay in Idris?” Jace asked. “The only reason would be if they went to look at the council member’s home. Which Alec wouldn’t agree to because it’d be to dangerous and Aldertree has that place set up like Fort Knox.”

“Speculate all you want,” Ragnor said. “I have no idea where they are.” 

“You have to know something,” Jace replied. “Did they have a plan?” 

“They didn’t tell me anything,” Ragnor said. “I told them they could stay as long as they needed, they stayed a day and a half at most, then left.”

“And...Alec’s okay?” Jace asked. 

“He wants to return the favor to the guards who roughed up Magnus,” Ragnor answered. “I agree with him on that sentiment. Otherwise he’s fine. Your brother is no delicate flower.” 

“Yeah...Alec’s a force to be reckoned with when he puts his mind to it,” Jace sighed. “Is it too much to ask for you to tell me if you hear from them?” 

“Yes,” Ragnor answered. “But I would let you know regardless. The loss must’ve come as a shock.” 

“What kind of spell is it?” Jace asked. 

“You know of how the very first parabatai ceremony took place right?” Ragnor asked. 

“It’s taught to us,” Jace answered. “Jonathan Shadowhunter and David the Silent were the first parabatai. They took each other’s blood, spoke the oath, and inscribed the runes on each other.”

“The blocking spell works in a similar way. I took some of your blood and some of Alec’s blood and mixed it together. Alec spoke the words of the oath and I traced over the mark with your mixed blood,” Ragnor explained. “I gave him the spell to reverse it as well should Alec change his mind.” 

“He will change his mind right?” Jace asked. 

“He will,” Ragnor answered. “But not for the reasons you're hoping for.” 


	4. I’m not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this :)

Alec tried to relax as he sat at the bar and scanned the room for Luke over his drink. The last thing Alec wanted was to be recognized. The glamour Magnus had made altered his appearance, and a spell altered his scent. 

Alec looked in the mirror and saw himself. Everyone else saw a tall, skinny slightly older man with blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. It was odd. 

He spotted Luke as he walked in and raised his drink when he caught Luke’s eyes. The man walked over and took the seat next to him and ordered a beer. 

“Never letter you for a blond,” Luke said. 

“It wasn't my idea,” Alec replied. He finished off his drink. “I was hoping I could ask a favor...For Magnus.” 

Luke drank some of his beer and was silent for a moment before he nodded slowly. “What's the favor?”

“I went to the council man’s house with Jace,” Alec answered. “It...It's going to sound crazy but that was not Magnus’s magic inside that house. It was something else. Something dark and dead. Suffocating.” 

“That doesn't sound crazy at all,” Luke answered. “There are a few who can tell the difference between different kinds of magic. Very few Shadowhunter's are able to because, you, are forbidden from delving into magic.” 

“So why can I tell the difference?” Alec asked. “I don't use magic.”

“No. But being with Magnus, you've gotten comfortable around it. His magic is familiar to you,” Luke replied. 

“He does like to use his magic,” Alec said. “Sometimes I feel like there's a hidden meaning as to why.”

“Everyone is allowed to have their secrets Alec,” Luke told him. “Magnus especially.”

Alec nodded in agreement. 

“How's he doing? Word is going around the two of you have dropped off the face of the earth,” Luke added. “Clary told me you cut Jace off.” 

“He’s…managing,” Alec answered. “It's weird seeing him this way. He keeps talking about turning himself in for my sake. I was tempted to make him come with me.”

“To risky,” Luke said. 

“Doing this is risky enough,” Alec replied. “The glamour won't hold long.” 

“What can I do the help?” Luke asked. 

“I grabbed one of Magnus’s scarves. I figured you could use it to maybe see if there was another scent at the house,” Alec answered. 

He gave him the scarf. It was black satin with dark blue strings on the ends. Alec had gotten it for Magnus as a gift. 

Luke took it carefully as if sensing the attachment to it. 

“How can I reach you?” Luke asked. 

Alec handed him a slip of paper. “Picked up a prepaid cell at the bodega up the street. I owe you one.” 

Luke shook his head. “Doing this for Magnus. He helped me when no one else would. If you need anything else you've got my number.” 

Alec paid for their drinks and walked out of the bar. He took his time as he headed for their hotel and ducked inside making a beeline for the elevator's. Alec wasn't sure if staying in New York once they left Idris had been the smartest move. He had seen dozens of Shadowhunter's roaming around. To them he looked like any other mundane, and he had to avoid looking directly at them for fear of being caught. 

Magnus insisted that it’d throw them off their trail. Aldertree wasn't smart enough to think they'd stay close to home. 

His skin tingled as the glamour started to wear off and he stepped off the elevator. He pulled his keycard out of his pocket as he walked down the hall and pushed open the door softly in case Magnus had been sleeping. 

Magnus been doing a lot of that lately. Sleeping, hardly eating. It was concerning and Alec was tempted to call Ragnor but at the present moment it wasn't bad enough. And he didn't want to waste Ragnor’s time. 

“What'd Luke say?” Magnus asked. 

“He’s going to check it out and text me with what he finds,” Alec answered. 

Magnus nodded and stayed where he sat cross legged in one of the chairs by the hotels balcony window. 

“Come lay down with me,” Alec said as he took off his jacket. 

Magnus joined him on the bed and they laid side by side looking at the ceiling. 

“I left Clary a note you know,” Alec continued. “I thought...She of all people would understand why I did this.”

“Not Jace?” Magnus asked. 

“I wouldn't've left a note for Jace,” Alec answered. “I would've told him in person and...I would have let him talk me out not it…” 

“And Clary wouldn't've?” Magnus asked. 

“She would understand,” Alec answered. “She did everything she could to find her mother, no matter what any of told her...No matter how...Shitty I treated her, I knew she would understand. I don't know if she’ll tell Jace and Isabelle. Or Aldertree, or my parents for that matter, and if she does, and we’re caught before all this is over. I've got no regrets.”

“You make it sound as if you expect this to end in death,” Magnus mused. He traced one of Alec's runes. 

“Someone's going to die,” Alec replied taking his hand and intertwined their fingers. “That's inevitable.” 

“Enough,” Magnus pulled his hand free. “I don't...I don't want to think about that anymore. One man is already dead...We don't need any more.”

Alec nodded and took his hand away. He tugged Magnus closer until they were pressed nearly flush against each other. 

He kissed Magnus and his free hand went to the small of Magnus’s back to keep him in place. Magnus kissed back, his fingers curled into Alec’s shirt and he made a pleased noise in the back of his throat as Alec's hand found its way under his shirt to press against his bare skin. 

Alec rolled them over so Magnus was on top of him and pulled his shirt off. Magnus sat up so he was straddling his hips and braced his hands on Alec’s chest for balance. He pulled at Alec’s shirt and Alec sat up just enough to get the fabric off and throw it on the floor. 

He was Magnus tense as he ran his gave over each rune. He exhaled slowly when the gaze shifted to the parabatai rune and the dried blood that didn't seem to wash off no matter how much Alec scrubbed. 

Alec could see practically we the gears turning in Magnus’s head and the way his eyes started to shut down, so Alec sat up and kissed him again. And again. And again until Magnus’s fingers found their way to his hair and they were laying down on the mattress again. 

Their pants were lost on the kissing and Magnus’s eyes were glowing. Alec felt a wet finger, he never quite figured out just how Magnus managed to lube his fingers one handed mid make out, prodding at his hole. 

“Wanna feel you inside me Mag’s,” Alec said huskily. He rolled his hips upwards and spread his legs more for extra reassurance. 

He didn't bottom to often. He enjoyed it, Magnus was very skillful but he preferred topping. Seeing Magnus come apart by the seams just from his fingers and mouth alone. Knowing he was the one who brought him that pleasure made Alec swell. But Magnus needed this. He needed to be in control of something and Alec would give that to him. 

Magnus was quick but thorough with his preparation and when he removed his fingers Alec felt achingly empty.

He gasped and tightened his grip on Magnus's biceps at the gradual feeling of Magnus easing into him and closed his eyes. He pulled out partway and moved back in with less resistance as Alec’s muscle got used to the feeling. 

Magnus gripped one of Alec’s hip with one hand with the other next to Alec’s head, his own use bowed so Alec couldn't see his face. But he could hear his soft murmuring. It was usually Indonesian. It didn't happen often but Alec was soothed by it. 

Alec moaned each time Magnus thrust. He was taking his time and drawing it out. He rolled his hips and Alec squeezed his arms as he brushed against his prostate. 

“You are a major tease Magnus Bane,” He groaned and tried to get him to go faster as one of his own hands reached up to tweak one of Magnus’s nipples. He smirked as the action threw off his rhythm. 

Magnus lifted his head and smirked back as he pulled all the way out thrust back in hitting Alec’s prostate dead on. 

Alec cried out and clenched. “Do...Do that again.” 

Magnus repeated the action a couple of times and Alec found his hand to lace their together. 

Alec came first, not that he was in any position to complain. Magnus always gave him the best orgasms he could ever imagine. Magnus followed suit, his hips stilled as he came inside Alec and Alec loosened his grip on his hand but kept their fingers intertwined. 

He wrinkled his nose as Magnus pulled out and laid down next to him. Magnus must've used his magic to get a blanket, because Alec knew for a fact they had had sex on top of the comforter. 

“Thank you,” Magnus murmured and dropped a kiss on Alec’s forehead. 

“What for?” Alec asked. 

“Being here...Being with me,” Magnus answered. 

Alec lifted his arm Magnus tucked himself right against Alec’s body. He wrapped the arm around Magnus and stroked his side. 

“I love you Magnus. I’m not going anywhere,” Alec promised. 


	5. Oppurtunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, apologies for such a long wait for a new chapter. This has been sitting on my computer mainly because I got out of Shadowhunters which kinda spurred some of the ideas for this but I'm gonna get back into writing this so please bear with me.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy :)
> 
> Expect updates at least every couple weeks~
> 
> Extra: Currently Unbeta'd

"You miss your brother."

Isabelle looked up from the photo in her hand as Aldertree approached her and folded it back up carefully.

"I miss Magnus too, but you seem intent on charging him with a crime he didn't commit," Isabelle replied. She crossed her arms over chest and angled her body away from him.

"Any evidence you have proving otherwise I will gladly accept," he told her.

"What do you want?" Isabelle asked.

"We want the same things," Aldertree answered.

"I want my family, you want to persecute them," Isabelle nearly snapped.

"I want, to find whoever did this," Aldertree said. "Now, that could be Magnus Bane, or it could be someone else but because your brother decided otherwise, something that he is, in fact, guilty of, I am not able to make that decision nor is Magnus able to stand trial."

"You never would've given Magnus a fair trial. Even if you used the Mortal Sword to compel the truth," Isabelle replied.

She fingered the necklace around her neck. Aldertree seemed to be thinking this over and nodded after a moment.

"You're right," he agreed. "With the Clave member's death ruled murder by a downworlder, his trial would not have been fair, having run off makes him seem more guilty."

Isabelle took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "What do you want?"

"There is an open council seat the Clave wants to fill as soon as possible," Aldertree answered. "I think you would make a fine addition and I would be willing to put in a word for you if, you do something for me."

"I did something for you once and it nearly got Jace killed. What makes you think I would help you again?" she asked.

"With a position on the council, you could use your gift of persuasion to help your brother and Magnus could you not?" Aldertree answered.

Isabelle gave him a sidelong glance. "What do you get out of this?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner," he answered.

"I have plans-"

"With Clary Fray, yes, I know," he interrupted. "Following in your brother's footsteps. Sleeping with the enemy."

"Clary Fray is not the enemy and she was never in line with Valentine. She has more than proved that," Isabelle told him.

"While that may be true, the council might frown upon your relationship," Aldertree replied. "After all. The choice is yours Isabelle."

She watched him walk away and looked at the picture still in her hand and bit her lip.

* * *

Isabelle looked up as Clary sat on the desk in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"I asked you a question," Clary answered. "About where you wanted to go to dinner?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Isabelle answered. "Just happy to be with you."

"What's wrong?" Clary asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Isabelle said.

"You've been staring at that picture since I got here," Clary pointed out. "Something is bothering you."

Isabelle sighed. "Aldertree…offered me a deal," she told her. "The Clave wants to fill the open seat on the Council and he offered to put my name forward...In exchange for having dinner with him."

"Oh…" Clary leaned back on her hands. "What did you say to that?"

"What could I say?" Isabelle asked. "It's...It could help Alec and Magnus. I could see just want they have on them and make a case defending them."

"Isabelle, Aldertree wouldn't just do this for a simple dinner," Clary replied. "That man is...He's only looking for his best interest."

"He seemed sincere…" Isabelle replied.

"It's Aldertree," Clary said. "Nothing he does is sincere."

Isabelle ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "I just want to help them," she replied.

"Do you really want to trust Aldertree to do so?" Clary asked.

"No, but we're running out of options Clary," Isabelle answered. "We can't track them, Jace can't sense Alec...My parents are coming this close to creating an all-out witch hunt. I would laugh at the irony if I wasn't scared they'd kill the both of them."

Clary sat down next to her on the couch and squeezed her hand. "Look...if you want to do this. If you want to go to dinner with Aldertree, I'll support you."

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked. "I can say no. If it makes you uncomfortable…."

Clary gave her a smile. "It's a good opportunity for you, Izzy, if you do accept to the council, and it will possibly help with Magnus and Alec."

Isabelle let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and leaned in giving Clary a soft kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked after pulling away.

Clary reached up to finger a dark lock. "Well, you are pretty hot and who knew there was a brain in there too." she teased.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her. "Oh haha very funny. I could say the about you."

Clary grinned. "You love me," she said.

"That I do," Isabelle promised. She stood up and offered her hand. "Come on, I need to buy something wear for dinner with Aldertree and I need someone to help me try on clothes."

"Nothing too sexy though right?" Clary asked as she took her hand.

"You're the only one who gets anything above the thighs," Isabelle told her as they walked out.

Clary slipped her hand from Isabelle's grasp as they stepped outside and shoved her hands into her jean pockets when she saw Maryse and Robert begin to approach the house.

"Isabelle. Clary," Maryse greeted the girls with a nod.

"Clary is going to help me pick out an outfit for dinner with Aldertree," Isabelle said before her mother could say anything else. "And I might stay the night with her if that's alright."

"Dinner with Aldertree?" Maryse's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Isabelle nodded. "He wants to put my name forward for the empty council seat."

"Oh that's wonderful," Maryse smiled.

Robert raised an eyebrow and gave his daughter a questioning look. Isabelle looked away under his gaze.

"Would you like me to come along and help?" Maryse asked.

"No, that's fine, you and dad enjoy your night...any news on Alec and Magnus?" Isabelle bit her lip a little.

"No one has been able to track Alec since Jace told us he lost contact," Maryse answered. She looked haggard.

Isabelle nodded a little and kept her mouth shut.

"Ragnor Fell mentioned something of a spell that can block shadowhunting tracking if they have used this there is nothing we can do at the point. We're going to retire," Robert said as he started for the house. "You two girls have a good night."

Isabelle slipped her hand into Clary's once they were far enough and Clary squeezed it reassuringly.

"I bet they're somewhere in Mexico drinking margarita's," Clary said.

Isabelle smiled a bit. "Why Mexico?"

"Well...Magnus is banned from Peru and he doesn't like Argentina," Clary explained. "So Mexico."

Isabelle stopped walking and wrapped her arm around Clary and gave her a soft kiss. Clary reached up and cupped Isabelle's face and gently stroked her cheek as they pulled away.

"We're going to find them, Izzy. I promise," Clary told her.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short. I'm aiming to make the chapters longer though so just bare with me


End file.
